1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of setting a recording time point, which sets a recording time point (a record position) of record information on a recording medium such as an optical disk and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD-R is a recordable optical disk and has a record density equal to about 7 times that of a CD-R (Compact Disk-Recordable). Record control information referred to as a pre-pit is recorded in advance on the recording surface of this DVD-R. When record information is recorded onto the DVD-R, an information recorder detects the position of the pre-pit, and then sets the recording time point of the record information in accordance with the position of the pre-pit.
However, if crack, contaminant or the like is present on the surface of the DVD-R, there may be a case that the pre-pit on the DVD-R can not be normally detected. This case results in a problem that the recording time point of the record information can not be normally set.